


Gundham Confesses

by awfulmatsu



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfulmatsu/pseuds/awfulmatsu
Summary: Gundham shows Sonia how much he likes her before they have to return to their rooms.





	

Another day in hell was coming to an end and in which Sonia Nevermind decided to go out before it was time to return to their rooms. She headed towards the beach and this made her feel free and almost forget how trapped she actually was on the island. She stood still to gaze beyond the ocean, the soft sound of the water comforting her. She closed her eyes for a moment until she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, this made her jump and to which she flinched and turned around quickly. "Gundham! You scared me." "I'm sorry, that isn't what I intended to do." He gave her no expression, but his voice sounded sorry.

"So why did you come here so late?" Sonia asked. "I'd like to ask you the same question, Sonia." She looked down and smiled slightly. "I just feel so free when I'm feeling the breeze and watching the ocean. I know theres no escape but I don't think about anything negative when the scenery is so calm and refreshing." Gundham nodded in agreement. "What about you? You don’t usually walk about, do you?" Sonia asked. "I actually wanted to catch you alone, follow me."

Without hesitation Sonia followed Gundham, for some reason she just trusted him, they had gained a slight friendship but I don't think that’s what he intended. For a while now Gundham was starting to feel new emotions, ever since he saw Sonia, something about her made him feel safe. 

They reached the beach house, Gundham opened the door allowing Sonia to go first. It was silent and dark as they entered and Gundham had closed the door behind them. "Gundham, what are you doing? Where are y…" Gundham grabbed Sonia by her neck and pushed her against the wall. "Gundham..?" She chocked slightly. He let her go but still had her trapped his arms against the wall she could feel his warm breath against her. He kissed her hard on the lips and she relaxed instantly. 

He moved away to her neck slowly making his way down feeling every inch of her body, her skin felt soft and he moved his arm onto her thigh kissing it gently before sucking hard which made Sonia moan quietly and grab the top of his head she moved her hands onto his cheeks pulling him away from her leg as she leaned down and kissed him before pushing him down sitting on his lap. As they started kissing she gradually pulled his coat off before she ran her hands down his warm body reaching his belt. She looked down then into his eyes biting her lip, the way she did this made him grin eagerly.

She adjusted herself off of him so she could pull the rest of his clothes off much like his expression she was eager, eager to make him feel things he's never felt before. "Sonia, stop." She looked shocked by this response. "Why? Are you okay?" He placed his hands on her hips before sliding her towards him pulling her dress off and then spreading her legs apart. "But I want y…" Before Sonia could finish her sentence he placed his hand firmly on her mouth grabbing her thigh tightly with his other hand, as he did so he moved his hand slowly upwards feeling her underwear and pulling them down still with his hand on her mouth. He inserted two fingers slowly and before long Sonia was unable to control herself, his hand still firmly placed on her mouth. He stopped suddenly, Sonias body hot and getting weaker. "I wont let you control me, Gundham." She grabbed his dick in his pants and was surprised to find it already throbbing in his tight pants. This made her excited and she went down on him as soon as she ripped his trousers away from him. 

As she sucked she looked up at him, his head back in ecstasy then as he made eye contact he pulled her hair out of her face holding it up out of the way. She got faster and he got weaker, she could feel him about to climax especially with the moans that were bought out of his mouth, deep groans of lust. She timed it perfectly because she pulled away as soon as he almost came. Gundham pushed Sonia down onto the ground placing his lips upon hers and moving toward her neck once again kissing it before grabbing her wrists to keep in control holding them up above her head. Slowly he entered her and she let out a loud moan making him move faster inside her. He let go of her hands and moved her legs further up so he could go deeper making her cum instantly and finally her eyes started watering and as he got rougher he pulled her head to the side to leave his mark on her neck which left her completely weakened. They stared into each other eyes once again and the look of pure lust from Sonia completely made it for him. One final thrust made him let out a loud groan as he climaxed inside of her then collapsed beside her.

Sonia laid in his arm which was wrapped around her shoulder and they held hands, Sonia leaning in close. "Gundham, I never…knew you liked…me so much..." Sonia stuttered between breaths. "because I liked you too." Sonia finished. Gundham grinned and pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her forhead.


End file.
